In today's business environment, customers are increasingly conducting online or electronic transactions with organizations and/or businesses, such as retailers, banking services, etc. In a typical scenario, a customer seeking to conduct an online transaction, accesses a business' web page via the Internet and then may have to supply personal information depending on the type of online transaction. For instance, if purchasing an item online, the customer typically has to provide personal information that identifies the customer, such as, name, address, a credit card number, etc. Invariably, such online transactions can lead to fraud. As such, there is a need for a business and/or organization to provide a cost-effective way to strengthen their ability to verify that the online customer is in fact who the customer claims to be without burdening the customer with having to remember too many passwords, or carry devices, etc.